the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Japanese Empire
The Japanese Empire is a nation located in East Asia that rules over 3 kingdoms and 2 republics in Asia as vassals. It is the enemies of the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China. Government The Government is a Constitutional Monarchy with a Denocratic Parliamentary system. Military The Military uniform is the same as the Imperial Japanese Army during the Meiji Era. The Units use simple guns and crossbows. Infantry The Infantry wears uniforms of the Meiji era Japan and WWII Japan. The Infantry unit consists of Mainly Japanese People with Manchu People, Korean People, Chinese People, Burmese People, Thai People, Fanalis, Indochinese People, Malaysians, Bruneians, Indonesians, Aboriginal People, Bhutanese People, Merpeople, Zora and Fish Monsters. Artillery The Artillery like Tanks and Gun Cars are powered by Magic or Coal. Otherwise they use Minosharks, Oni and Wargs Navy The Navy consists of Naval Junks and Geobukseons powered by Coal. Otherwise they have Whales, Krakjens and Lion Turtles. The Navy us the most powerful unit of the Japanese Empire. Air The Air Force Consists of Proppeller airplanes powered by Magic. Otherwise they use Dragons and Wyverns. Culture Magic Magic is of course legal since thry need it to power their Artillery, Navy and Air Force Technologies. Witch Clans The Witch Clans are the Samurai clans in which instead of Assassins they mainly use Samurai, however Assassins are still used like for sabatoge, these assassins are called Ninja and they use magic too. The Witch Clans are employed by the government to hunt down creatures such as Onis, Tengus and Kitsuneis. The Witch Clans rule themselves with a Shogun as their leader. The Shogun is the person who manages opperations of the laws put upon the Witch Clans The Spook The Spook is the person who keeps the Shogun of the Witch Clans loyal to the Emperor the Spook othereise just collacts taxes from the Witch Clans and prevents wars between them so Witchcraft can still be legal in Japan. The Spook must apprentice a Samurai and a witch to hunt down magical criminals and the monsters who have magical influence. Religion The religion is Christianity which is blended in Emperor worship. The Emperor has the right to be in charge of the Church since the Imperial Family of Japan is believed by legend to be the japanese desendants of Jesus Christ himself. Membership Line of Succession Emperor Taishō (Yoshihito; 1879–1926) * The Emperor (Hirohito; born 1901) married Empress Koujun (b. 1903) * - (1) Akihito, The Crown Prince (b. 1933) married Crown Princess Michiko (b. 1934) * - - (2) Naruhito, Prince Toshi (b. 1960) married Princess Masako (b. 1963) ** (4) Prince Meijihito of Toshi (b. 1997) married Princess Akia (b. 1998) ** (5) 'Akio, Princess Toshi (b. 2001) * - - '(6) Fumihito, Prince Akishino (b.1965) married Princess Kika (b. 1966) ** (7) Mako, Princess of Akishino ** (8) Kako, Princess of Akishino ** (9) Prince Hisahito (b. 2006) * - - (10) Sayako, Princess Nori (b. 1969) * - (11) Masahito, Prince Hitachi (b. 1935) married Hanako, Princess Hitachi (b. 1940) ** (12) Yoshishito, The Prince Hitachi (b. 1975) married Princess Karai (b. 1976) *** (13) 'Prince Yoshihito Jr. (b. 1998) married Princess Yuriko (b. 1999) * '(14) The Prince Mikasa (b. 1915) married Yuriko, Princess Mikasa (b. 1923) ** (15) Princess Yasuko of Mikasa (b. 1944) married Tadateru Konoe, Prince of Mikasa (b. 1939) *** (16) 'Tadahiro Konoe, Prince of Mikasa (b. 1970) married Keiko Kuni **** '(17) 'Akiko Konoe, The Princess Mikasa **** '(18) 'Yajimato Konoe, The Prince Mikasa **** '(19) 'Yamato Konoe, The Prince Mikasa ** '(20) Prince Tomohito of Mikasa''' (b. 1946) married Princess Tomohito of Mikasa (b. 1955) *** '(21) '''Princess Akiko of Mikasa (b. 1981) *** '(22) 'Princess Yōko of Mikasa (b. 1983) ** '(23) Masako Sen, Princess of Mikasa (b. 1951) married Sōshitsu Sen XVI *** (24) 'Myeongsa Kikuchi, Prince of Mikasa (b. 1984) married Hiroko Kikuchi, Princess of Mikasa (b. 1985) *** '(25) Makiko Sakata, Princess of Mikasa''' (b. 1987) married Munehiro Sakata *** '(26) '''Takafumi Sen (b. 1990) married Princess Ami (b. 1991) ** '(27) Norihito, Prince Takamado (b. 1954) married Hisako, Princess Takamado (b. 1953) *** (28) 'Princess Tsuguko of Takamado (b. 1986) *** '(29) Princess Noriko of Takamado (b. 1988) *** '''(30) '''Princess Ayako of Takamado (b. 1990 Cabinet * Hiranuma Kichiro - President of the Privy Council * Hideki Tojo - Prime Minister * Shinzo Abe - Foreign Minister * Hirota Tihoto - Armament Minister * Hideyoshi Kagura - Minister of Security * Yosa Tokogawa - Minister of Intelligence Military * Prince Kan'in Kotohito - Chief of Staff * Yasuji Okamura - Warlord of Army * Isoroku Yamamoto - Admiral of Navy * Hajime Sugiyama - Air Force Marshall * Lady Kusakabe, Ryouko - Knight * Sir Akashika - Knight * Sir Arikawa - Knight * Lady Myuki - Knight * Sir Higuchi - Knight * Sir Hirata - Knight * Lady Ana - Knight Vassals Kingdom of Tonga The Kingdom of Tonga is a nation located in Polynesia, a region of Islands in the Pacific Ocean. The Nation is one of the two nations of Polynesia other than the Kingdom of Hawaii and inhabits all of the Islands of Polynesia. The Nation is completely rual except for the Military and Capital City. Tonga is ruled by it's royal family and various chiefs who run the cabinets. It is one of the two Vassals of Japan in Polynesia and one of the 4 Vassal Kingdoms of Japan. * King Tāufaʻāhau Tupou IV of House Tupou Republic of the Philippines The Republic of the Philippines is one of the two Vassal Republics of Japan and one of the two Vassals in Southeast Asia. The Republic is a powerful naval warmachine with top notch industry and the perfect fertile feilds for farming. This nation has many Islands and is the most advanced Vassals of Japan. Like a regular republic the Philippines is ruled by a President. * President Ferdinand Marcos of House Marcos Kingdom of Manchuko The Kingdom of Manchuko is a nation located in Taiwan which is in South East Asia. It is inhabitated by Manchu People, Korean People, Chinese People, Burmese People, Thai People, Fanalis, Indochinese People, Malaysians, Bruneians, Indonesians and Aboriginal People. The Kingdom is one of the two Vassals of Japan that does not bear the Japanese Imperial seal on their flag. * King Aisin-Gioro Puyi of House Aisin-Gioro Fire Nation The Fire Nation is a nation located in the Solomon Islands and is one of the two vassals of Japan not to bear the emblem of Japan. The nation like Manchuko (another nation that that does not bear the Japanese Imperial seal on their flag) is inhabited by Manchu People, Korean People, Chinese People, Burmese People, Thai People, Indochinese People, Malaysians, Bruneians, Fanalis, Indonesians and Aboriginal People. The nation is ruled by a Saopha known as the Fire Lord whom is an Emir. * Fire Lord Ozai of House Flamiku The United Republics of China The United Republics of China is a nation that is the other vassal of Japan to have the Government of a Republic. The Nation has multiple Presidencies ruled by regional Warlords whom are elected as President of the United Republics of China. Each republic has an Ideology, A Democracy Republic, A Fascist Republic, an Islamic Republic, A Military Republic, A Conservative Republic, A Socialist Republic and an Imperial Republic. The Republics are dominated by the Parlament of Commissioners who's members are elected by the Japanese Government to manage the Warlords and elect a President. * President Chang Kai Sek Kingdom of Hawaii The Kingdom of Hawaii is another kingdom in Polynesia that is a Vassal of Japan other than Tonga. Hawaii is the vassal of Japan farthest away from Japan itself and is the reason why Japan dominates the Pacific Ocean as a super power. Hawaii is populated with Polynesians and Fanalis People with Manchu People, Korean People, Chinese People, Burmese People, Thai People, Indochinese People, Malaysians, Bruneians, Indonesians and Aboriginal People. The nation is pretty much isolated due ro being far away from civilization including it's fellow master and collaborators as such they leave the nation be. * King Kalākaua of House Kalākaua Category:Nation Category:Nations in Asia Category:Magic Nations Category:Nations with Overseas Vassals Category:Empires Category:Kingdoms